Dragon cave (MM8)
|map = dragonmapgg.gif }} The dragons of Garrote Gorge have created what amounts to a small city within this series of caves. Unlike the other dragon caves in Jadame, the dragons here will be friendly towards the party unless they are attacked, or unless the party invades the forbidden area of the caves or sides with the dragonhunters in the quest to Form an Alliance. There are no chests in this dungeon. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entrance As soon as the party enters the cave, they will find a group of Hatchlings. 2. Ithilgore's Cave This dragon home is to the left of the entrance. Living here are Ithilgore, a 5th level dragon playable character, who is willing to join the party immediately, and Erthint, who teaches Master dragon for 4000 gold to dragons who qualify. 3. Scarwing's Cave This cave is the home of both Klain Scarwing, who teaches Grandmaster dragon for 8000 gold to Great wyrms who qualify, and to Balion Tearwing, who will give the party the quest to Find a Dragonbane Flower for the dragons, since it is the only known cure for the poison that can also be made from it. 4. Ishton's Cave This cave is the home of three dragons: Ishton, who teaches Expert dragon for 1000 gold to dragons who qualify, Jerin Flame-eye, who will give the party the quest to Kill all the Dragon Hunters, and Bazalath, who will inform the party that there are groups of renegade dragons elsewhere in Jadame. 5. Deftclaw Redreaver This cave is the home of Deftclaw Redreaver, the dominant dragon at Garrote Gorge. It is guarded by several Dragon flightleaders. He is responsible for promotions to Great Wyrm, and should a qualified dragon in the party ask to be promoted, he will first give them a quest to Kill all Dragon Slayers and return the sword Whistlebone to prove their worth. Deftclaw Redreaver is also the one the party should see when asking if the dragons of Garrote Gorge will join the alliance; however before he will agree to join, he will give the party the quest to Find the Dragon Egg, which was taken by the dragonhunters. He will say he can't join the alliance while his heir is being held hostage. If the party agrees to ally with the dragons in the alliance, he will leave his cave and travel to Ravenshore. If a dragon needs a promotion afer that, the party will need to go to Ravenshore to see Deftclaw Redreaver. 6. Forbidden Area The entrance to this lengthy cave tunnel is guarded, and should a friendly party try to venture in, they will be told the area is off-limits to outsiders. If they force their way in, the dragons will thereafter consider the party hostile and attack them on sight. Throughout the tunnel, and in the first larger room, are a number of Dragons and Dragon flightleaders. 7. Back Cave Far back in the forbidden area is the end of the cave. In it, and in the tunnel leading up to it, are a large number of Great wyrms. In the back room itself are also a number of Hatchlings and Dragonettes. Scattered about on the floor of the room are several piles of gold and six random artifacts. Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons